Social media provides a robust medium for users to interact with one another by exchanging information and ideas in virtual communities and social networks. Sharing user-generated content has become increasingly popular in recent years, as social media networks provide interactive platforms for users to share images, videos, and the like. As interesting content is in high demand, users continue to seek novel content to share with friends and family. Self-portraits, photos, videos, Internet memes, among many others, are just a few examples of entertaining content that users share with their network as such posts generally tend to garner more attention. The advent of mobile computing technologies provides users with a mobile platform for the generation of personalized content and posting of the same on social media networks.
Electronic messages delivered through social media networks can also provide users with a direct link of communication to public figures (e.g., celebrities, politicians, athletes, etc.). Though public figures aren't required to respond to electronic messages received by way of social media, one of the perceived conveniences of social media platforms is the public figures' ability to review and respond to messages at their own convenience in view of their busy schedules. Electronic messages provide public figures the freedom to selectively review and respond to messages of their choosing, without the stresses of meeting demands of live or scheduled communications.